New Captain of the Soul Society
by Deathberry 4ever
Summary: Rewrite of Captain of the 14th Division. Ichigo becomes a captain of a squad stationed in the living world after Aizen's defection.
1. Chapter 1

**New Captain of the Soul Society**

**Chapter 1**

**New Division**

"Talk"

'_Thought/ Zanpakuto Spirit'_

"**Inner Hollow"**

**Attack Name/ Release**

**I decided to rewrite this story like I did with another one, I'm also going to try and get all my stories up, and updated as soon as possible, but I start school next week so I can't make any promises.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach**

"Ichigo, Ichigo, ICHIGO GET THE HELL OUT OF BED," Rukia screamed, trying to wake her friend up.

"What do you want Midget," Ichigo groaned as he sat up.

"The Captain Commander has requested your presence at the Captain's Meeting," Rukia said.

"Alright, leave so I can get dressed," Ichigo told her as he moved the cover off him, not realizing he had no pants on.

"Um, Ichigo, pants," Rukia muttered as he face turned bright red, Ichigo looked down and saw that he was butt naked, his face turned redder than Rukia's, quickly grabbing his clothes and dressing as fast as he could.

"Can you take me to the Captain's meeting," Ichigo asked, not looking at the raven haired girl.

"Yeah sure," she said. Rukia walked out of the door and Ichigo followed, when they were out of the building, they used **Shunpo **to arrive at their destination quicker.

'_I have to talk to her about what just happened,'_ Ichigo groaned in his head before getting closer to Rukia, "Hey Rukia, about earlier…"

"It's fine," she interrupted, before stopping quickly. Ichigo had no time to react, and his face slammed into two large doors.

"You could've warned me that there were doors there," Ichigo yelled as he rubbed his sore nose.

"It's a big door, only a dumbass like you could miss it," Rukia taunted.

"Shut up," Ichigo grumbled, before knocking on the door, "HEY, LET ME IN!"

The doors opened and Ichigo walked in, as Rukia prepared to leave, a familiar monotone voice spoke up, "Rukia, please come in."

"Yes, Nii-sama," Rukia replied as she followed Ichigo into the Captain's Meeting Hall, once the pair entered the room, Rukia bowed and Ichigo stood as if the Captain's rank meant nothing. Rukia growled and elbowed him in the shin, resulting in him falling over.

"What the hell Rukia," Ichigo screamed at the short girl.

"Respect the Captain's," Rukia hissed. The two continued to bicker before the Captain Commander slammed his cane onto the floor.

"SILENCE," Yamamoto ordered, "Ichigo Kurosaki, I have brought you here, to give you a proposition that could change your, and your friend's lives."

"And what would that be," Ichigo asked, after he stood up.

"I want you to become a Captain of a Division that will be based in the Living World," Yamamoto answered him.

"WHAT, why me, I'm not even dead," Ichigo questioned.

"Actually Ichigo," a feminine voice behind Ichigo spoke up, turning around Ichigo saw that it was Yoruichi, "When Tessai cut your Soul Chain, you technically died, so you are dead."

Ichigo's mouth dropped open so far that a bird could've flown in and he wouldn't have noticed, "WHAT, I'm going to kill Urahara."

"Calm down Ichigo," Rukia said, "It's not like you can't continue your life."

"Rukia, how the hell can you be so calm about this, I'm dead," Ichigo roared again, wondering how his best friend was so calm right now, he was dead for heaven's sake.

"Ichigo, you're in a room full of dead people, it's not like it has changed you any," Rukia questioned.

"You're right," Ichigo sighed, before turning back to the Captain Commander, "So back to the me being a Captain thing, why me?"

"You have clearly shown that you are powerful enough, since you beat two Captains, and attained Bankai. And we believe Aizen will be targeting Karakura Town in five months time, once the Hogyoku has fully awakened, so we need Captain level fighters there to defend from Aizen's forces, you were chosen because you will be going back to Karakura Town and will risk your life to defend it. The division you will be running will be temporary, lasting until Aizen is defeated, it will also be made up of your Spiritually Aware friends, and anyone else that is spiritually aware, talk to Kisuke Urahara about this matter. You may choose any Shinigami, which is not a lieutenant or Captain, or one of your friends to become your lieutenant, choose now," Yamamoto explained.

Ichigo sat on the floor and started thinking off all the people he would want to be his lieutenant, the person he wanted was so obvious, "I pick, Rukia Kuchiki."

Byakuya stepped forward at the mention of his sister, "I cannot allow this."

"Captain Kuchiki, he has made his decision, a wise one at that. Miss Kuchiki knows Karakura Town well which could be quiet helpful, she also knows her new Captain very well," Yamamoto said, "Ichigo Kurosaki and Rukia Kuchiki, step forward to receive your Captain's haori and lieutenant's band."

The two stepped forward and looked at their new additions to their uniform. Ichigo slipped the white haori over his regular shihakusho and adjusted it so that it was more comfortable, he grabbed the lieutenant's band and tied it onto Rukia's arm.

"Now, do you two swear to protect the Soul Society and all innocent souls with your lives and to purify the souls of the hollows that you encounter," Yamamoto said.

"We do," they said in unison.

"I now introduce Captain of Division 14 Ichigo Kurosaki, and his lieutenant Rukia Kuchiki." Yamamoto bellowed, "This meeting is adjourned."

"Congratulations on making Captain, Ichigo," Yoruichi said.

"Congratulations Kuchiki, you have earned it," Ukitake chuckled.

"Now, IT'S PARTY TIME," Shunsui laughed, clearly wanting an excuse to drink.

"Um, I'm sorry but we have to get back to Karakura Town," Ichigo chuckled, before grabbing Rukia and running as fast as he could.

"What the hell Strawberry," Rukia screeched.

"Sorry, I had to get away from Kenpachi," Ichigo shuddered at the man's name.

"Ichigo, why did you pick me," Rukia asked.

"You're my best friend, I don't know what I would do without you, and I never did introduce you to my family," Ichigo chuckled with a big smile on his face.

"You would really introduce me to your family," Rukia gasped.

"You did sleep in my closet for a month," Ichigo said.

"I don't think that your family would like to know that I did that," Rukia sighed.

"With my dad, you'd never know," Ichigo chuckled, "Come on, let's go get the gang and leave, I don't want to become more paranoid than I already am about Kenpachi."

"Okay, they're at the hospital," Rukia told him.

The two used **Shunpo** to arrive at the hospital just as Chad, Uryuu, and Orihime were walking out. The two Shinigami waved and walked over to their friends.

"Hey guys how are your injuries," Ichigo asked.

"Fine, we just can't do any strenuous activities for a few days," Uryuu said.

"Well, since we're all here, I have something to ask you," said Ichigo, "Would you like to join the Division that I'm starting in the Living World."

"Sure," Chad replied.

"Of course Kurosaki-kun," Orihime answered.

"Despite what my father has told me about Shinigami, I find that I can trust you, unlike that Captain Kurotsuchi," Uryuu told him.

"All right, welcome to Division 14, I'm the Captain, and Rukia is my lieutenant," Ichigo yelled, "Come on, let's go home. Rukia, lead the way."

"You have no idea how to get back to the Living World do you," Rukia sighed.

"That's why I told you to leave the way," Ichigo laughed. Rukia just smacked her forehead and walked towards the Senkaimon. They arrived at the Senkaimon to see all the remaining Captains and lieutenants were waiting. Byakuya stepped forward and pulled Rukia to the side.

"Rukia, be safe, and don't do anything that will get you in danger," Byakuya warned.

"I'll be fine Nii-sama," Rukia said coolly.

"Good luck," Byakuya said before going back to where he was before.

"Members of the Soul Society, we have gathered here today to send of the members of the newly made Division 14, now go, and protect Karakura Town and its inhabitants with your lives," Yamamoto bellowed. The Senkaimon opened and Ichigo's crew was blinded by the light that was being emitted. Ichigo was the first to step in to the Precipice World, he ran forward with his friends at his tail. Halfway through the space, the Sweeper as closing in on them, and Ichigo pulled Zangetsu from his back.

"Everyone, go, I'm going to destroy this thing," Ichigo shouted.

"Ichigo, you can't destroy the Kototsu, it will just kill or trap you," Rukia yelled.

"Well, I'll just go Bankai and get us all out of here," Ichigo growled.

"Can't do that either, the walls will sense it, and absorb you," Rukia told him.

"Well fuck, RUN," Ichigo screamed as he ran as fast as he could, grabbing Uryuu along the way. Chad followed his lead and picked up Orihime, Rukia was following close behind the two. They got out of the Precipice World just before the sweeper was about to get them.

"Yay, we're out," Ichigo cried before looking down, noticing that their about 200 feet above the ground, "God Dammit."

A flying carpet appeared below them with a waving Urahara, "Need some help there."

"Thank you Hat and Clogs," Ichigo said as he threw Uryuu off his back.

"Be more careful Kurosaki," Uryuu growled.

"Shut up," Ichigo grumbled before turning towards Urahara, "How did you know that we would be here."

"A little kitty told me," Urahara chuckled, clearly meaning Yoruichi.

"Can you just take us home," Ichigo asked. Urahara nodded and directed the carpet towards everyone's homes. His final stop was the Kurosaki residence were Ichigo stopped him before he could leave.

"I'll be coming to your training grounds tomorrow," Ichigo said. Urahara nodded and flew off.

"Why are you going to train, you already have Bankai, and you beat two captains," Rukia questioned.

"I was wondering me if you could teach me about that Kido stuff that Shinigami use," Ichigo grumbled.

"Of course I can teach you Kido, I am an expert," Rukia laughed.

_Next day_

"So, midget, how do I learn Kido," Ichigo asked, as he watched Rukia pace around.

"I'm going to just teach you the direct way, instead of the way we learned in the Shino Academy," Rukia said before sticking her hand out in front of her, "Channel Reiatsu to your hands, then release after you say this chant. **Ye lord, mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Inferno and pandemonium, the sea barrier surges, march on to the south! Hado #31: Red Fire Cannon!**"

Ichigo watched as a ball of red Reiatsu shot off of Rukia's hand and destroyed a large rock. He jumped off his own rock and did as he was told, but his spell was twice the size of Rukia's.

"Ichigo, you channeled too much Reiatsu, that was way too big," Rukia scolded.

"I barely used any," Ichigo said, wondering how he used too much.

"That's probably as small as it is going to get Miss Kuchiki. The only real reason he can do Kido is because of his father, which Ichigo, don't ask me, ask him," Urahara said.

"Oh, I'm going to have a talk with him tonight," Ichigo growled as he cracked his knuckles.

"I still don't understand how a Kido spell can be that big," Rukia questioned.

"Ichigo here has so much Reiatsu that is the smallest he can get it. Ichigo will probably only be able to use Hado, he doesn't have enough control for Bakudo spells," Urahara explained.

"Well, Ichigo, try using that spell without the chant, maybe that will make it a little smaller," Rukia said.

"Alright, **Hado #31: Red Fire Cannon**," Ichigo shouted. Instead of shooting towards his intended target, the ball exploded.

"Looks like you need some more practice, you can't risk using that in battle," Rukia said.

_That Night_

Ichigo returned to his body after a long day of over sized Kido spells, explosions, and an annoying midget. _'Damn midget, yelling at me just because the stupid spell blew up in my face.'_

"So, what are you going to do about your father Ichigo," Rukia asked as she walked beside him.

"I'm going to ask why he never told me he was a Shinigami," Ichigo growled. The two walked in silence before they came across an ice cream parlor. Rukia's eyes sparkled and she pulled on Ichigo's shirt.

"Can we get some Ichigo," Rukia squealed.

"Sure, what do you want," Ichigo asked.

"I want Strawberry with rainbow sprinkles," Rukia said. Ichigo smiled before walking in. He walked up to the counter to get their ice cream, but the worker spoke up.

"What do you and your girlfriend want sir," she asked kindly.

"She's not my girlfriend," Ichigo muttered with a growing blush, _'Why does everyone think that?'_

"RIGHT, so what do you want," she giggled.

"Chocolate and Strawberry with rainbow sprinkles," Ichigo ordered.

The girl smiled and went to get their cones. Ichigo turned towards the window that Rukia was standing in front of, to see her staring at the stores mascot, a bunny, _'It's just a stupid bunny, what is so special about it?'_

"Here is you ice cream sir," the worker smiled as he grabbed the cones, "Have a goodnight, with your _girlfriend_"

"SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND," Ichigo shouted before walking out of the door, _'Stupid lady, saying Rukia's my girlfriend. She's my best friend, I can't feel that way about her.'_

"Rukia, here's your ice cream," Ichigo said before handing her the cone. She smiled widely as she took the cone.

"Thank you Ichigo," Rukia squealed, to Ichigo's annoyance, before taking a lick.

"No problem," he muttered before licking his own, _'I'd do anything to make you smile. What the fuck, why did I think that.'_

The pair walked home in silence as they ate their ice cream. They washed their hands with the garden house outside their house. Preparing himself for an attack, Ichigo opened the door, and received a punch to the face.

"Your late," Isshin yelled at his only son.

"What the hell old man," Ichigo roared, before engaging his father in a fight. Rukia just chuckled before walking into the house, where she was confronted by Karin.

"Who are you," she asked.

"My name is Rukia Kuchiki, pleased to meet you," Rukia greeted.

"Are you Ichi-nii's girlfriend," Karin asked.

Rukia's face turned redder than a tomato before stuttering, "N-no, w-why would you think that."

"Never mind, my name is Karin, the girl in the kitchen is my sister Yuzu," Karin told her.

Ichigo finished beating on his dad before walking over to Rukia, "Yuzu is there any food for me and Rukia?"

"Yeah, let me reheat it," Yuzu said.

Ichigo walked over to his near unconscious father and grabbed his head, "Rukia is going to be staying here from now on, okay?"

"Uhhh," Isshin moaned.

"I'll take that as a yes," Ichigo said, before kicking his father in the stomach and sitting at the table. Yuzu served the food and Ichigo immediately chowed down, while Rukia was using her manners.

"This is delicious Yuzu," Rukia complemented, causing the girl to blush.

"It's not that good," Yuzu muttered.

"Why yes it is, your food is the best," Isshin shouted, clearing recovered from his beat down.

"Yuzu, Karin, go to your room, Rukia, dad, and I have to talk," Ichigo growled, the two girls nodded and ran up the stairs.

"What do you want to talk about my son, you didn't get Rukia-chan pregnant did you," Isshin chuckled.

"Why didn't you tell me you're a Shinigami," Ichigo roared.

"I was planning on telling you when I got all my powers back, about 20 years ago, around the same time I met your mother, I gave up my powers and faked my death to get away from the Soul Society to be with Masaki. My powers just recently started coming back," Isshin explained.

"Where you a seated member," Rukia asked.

"I was the captain of the 10th Division," Isshin said, "I'm assuming Rukia-chan here is a Shinigami?"

"Yes, I'm Ichigo's lieutenant," Rukia told him.

"Lieutenant, that means, you're a captain my boy," Isshin bellowed, before hugging his soon.

"Get the hell off me! I'm only a captain until Aizen is defeated," Ichigo yelled.

"Still, you're the youngest in history. To think, my son is only 15 and he beat two captains," Isshin sighed.

"Dad, since you were a captain, do you know anybody that has, hollow powers," Ichigo asked.

Isshin's eyes widened before they narrowed, "Ichigo, don't talk about this with anybody but Urahara, Yoruichi, and I. Yes, there is a group of people that supposedly got hollow powers; Urahara was blamed for it, but from what he told me, Aizen did it. They live in the remains of Warehouse 13, if your hollow is out of control, then go as soon as you can."

"I guess I'm going tomorrow, I want to get him under control before he hurts anyone," Ichigo muttered.

"Ichigo, you have hollow powers," Rukia gasped.

"Yeah, I got them when Urahara cut my Soul Chain so I could get my Shinigami powers back," Ichigo told her, "Guess I get to skip Kido training tomorrow."

"Yes you do, but I'm coming with you," Rukia said.

"Rukia-chan, that isn't the best idea. They don't take kindly to Shinigami, I met fought one of them, they told me, after I got my ass kicked, that they were their weakest member. Ichigo I know your strong, but don't fight them, they Will. Kick. Your. Ass. But they are friendly towards their own," Isshin told him.

"Thanks for explaining old man," Ichigo said before taking Rukia upstairs.

**Chapter 1 end**


	2. Vizards

**New Captain of the Soul Society**

**Chapter 2**

**Vizards**

"Talk"

'_Thought'_

"**Hollow Talk/Hollowfication Talk"**

'_**Hollow Thought'**_

**Attack/Release**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, but I going to support everything about (Except Ichigo and Orihime)**

Ichigo walked along the abandoned streets of the warehouse area of Karakura Town, where all the workers left here around 20 years ago, and the only inhabitants were the homeless. _'Who the hell would want to live here.'_

He continued his walk and turned the final corner, to find a surprise, in the form of a midget.

"BOO," Rukia yelled, jumping into Ichigo's face. The boy jumped a good 10 feet and landed on his butt.

After Ichigo stopped peeing his pants and got off the ground, "What the hell are you doing here Rukia?"

"A lieutenant is supposed to help their captains with everything," Rukia said, "Come on, Warehouse 13 is just around the corner."

"Whatever," Ichigo mumbled and followed the raven haired Shinigami. They walked up to the front entrance of the warehouse, and found they could enter. Ichigo tried multiple times to break whatever was blocking him, but was not successful.

"Ichigo stop, it's some type of Kido barrier, whoever put it up most likely already know that we're here," Rukia scolded.

"What do you want," someone groaned. A man with blonde hair, and a long gray coat with a black shirt and tie, walked out of the warehouse and walked up to them.

"My name is Ichigo Kurosaki, Captain of Division 14, I'm also one of you," Ichigo said.

"I'm Rukia Kuchiki, lieutenant of Division 14," Rukia greeted.

"What do you Shinigami want here," a female voice sneered as seven more people walked out, three women, and four men.

"Like I said before, I'm one of you," Ichigo said, "I have a inner hollow."

The eight people tensed and the blond man that first came out spoke first, "How do you know that we were here?"

"My father, Isshin Kurosaki, told me," Ichigo told him.

"Oh, your Isshin's son, well let's introduce ourselves, my name is Shinji Hirako," the first man said.

"My name is none of your business shit head," a blonde girl yelled.

The black haired girl next to her sighed, "Her name is Hiyori Sarugaki, and mine is Lisa Yadomaru."

"My name is Mashiro Kuna," a green haired girl greeted.

"Names Kensei Muguruma," a white haired man said.

"Hello, my name is Rojuro Otoribashi, you can call me Rose," a blonde man bowed.

"Yo, my name is Love Aikawa," said a guy with a weird looking afro.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Hachigan Ushoda," the large man greeted.

"We are called the Vizards, or the Masked Army," Shinji told him, "I'm assuming from what you said about you having an inner hollow, then you probably need to learn to control it."

"Yeah, that's why I'm here, so how do we do this," Ichigo asked impatiently.

"Uhhh, I can tell you're the impatient type," Shinji said, which got a snort from Rukia, "So well get Hachi to drain your reiryoku once we are in the training ground, then Hachi will bind you, and put you in a barrier. Then, we will take turns fighting you as you fight for dominance for your soul. Let's go get started."

"Wait, you're going to fight me," Ichigo yelled.

"Well, maybe not Hachi and your lieutenant, they will probably stand by for healing, is that okay for you Miss Kuchiki," Shinji asked.

"Yes, that's fine," Rukia said.

Shinji nodded and motioned for the two to follow him into the warehouse. The pair followed him in and looked at the inside, the warehouse was missing a large portion of a few floors, and had multiple chairs and couches littered throughout the main floor.

"Okay, get out of you bodies, and Ichigo, I would take off your haori," Shinji said before walking down a flight of stairs. Ichigo stood around awkwardly as Rukia got out of her body.

"Ichigo, get out of your body," Rukia scolded as she set her gigai in a chair.

Ichigo just chuckled and scratched his head, "Well, I kind of left Kon at home."

Rukia just shook her head and pulled out her soul removing glove. Ichigo just prepared himself as Rukia pushed his soul out of his body, Rukia grabbed his soulless body before it hit the ground and set it in a chair while Ichigo took off his haori.

"Come on, let's go," Ichigo said and walked down the staircase with Rukia close behind. Rukia stood in awe at the size of the basement (read cave) that the Vizards had.

"Hey Shinji, do you know a guy named Urahara," Ichigo asked.

"Yeah, why," Shinji wondered.

"Did he build this," Ichigo questioned.

"Yes he did, how did you know that," Shinji asked.

"He has a place just like this below his shop," Ichigo told him."

"Alright, it's ready shitheads," Hiyori yelled. The group walked over to where the finished barrier was.

Ichigo stopped suddenly and put his arm on Shinji's shoulder, "Shinji, what will you do if my hollow takes over?"

"Hopefully that doesn't happen," Shinji sighed, "But, we will kill you as soon as soon as it happens."

"Thanks, I don't want it hurting anyone," Ichigo said and set Zangetsu on the ground.

"Ichigo why would you ask that," Rukia said loudly.

"Rukia, I don't know if I'm going to be able to beat my hollow, so you have to prepare for the worst," Ichigo told her with a blank expression.

"ICHIGO," Rukia yelled and turned her captain around, "YOU WILL COME BACK, DO YOU UNDERSTAND!"

"Yeah, but you don't have to yell," Ichigo grumbled as he rubbed his sore ears. Rukia just nodded and sat down next to Zangetsu.

"Alright Ichigo, just stand still, then you will be in your inner world," Hachi told him as he put his hand over Ichigo's face. He fell to the ground and everyone moved away and Hachi made a barrier.

**"Walls of iron sand, a priestly pagoda, glowing ironclad fireflies. Standing upright, silent to the end, Bakudo #75: Quintet of 1 Kan Iron Pillars," **Hachi said and five metal pillars came out of nowhere and landed on Ichigo's back, "Who's going first."

"I'll go," Hiyori said and walked into the barrier.

_Ichigo's Inner World_

Ichigo woke up in his sideways, metropolitan inner world. Looking around, trying to find Zangetsu, all he saw was the weird looking guy who looked like him. He wore a white shihakusho with a black captains haori over it, his skin was white and so was his hair, his eyes were a golden color.

"Who are you," Ichigo asked.

"**My name is Shiro,"** He cheered, **"Can I have a lollipop?"**

"Why would I have a lollipop," Ichigo said, "I have a question, can we, not fight and be friends?"

"**NO, you must beat me, then you can call yourself king," **Shiro roared and pulled Zangetsu from his back, except his Zangetsu was the exact opposite of Ichigo's.

"If it's got to be that way," Ichigo sighed and pulled out Zangetsu, "Bring it on."

"**I'll fucking kill you,"** Shiro yelled and dashed towards Ichigo with his sword pointing out. Ichigo raised his blade to parry the blow and punched his hollow in the stomach. Shiro acted as he didn't notice the blow and knocked Ichigo off his feet. Using a wordless **Getsuga Tenshou**, Shiro sent Ichigo through the building and into another one. Ichigo landed in what looked like an average office, but pictures of his hollow in different poses where littered across the room. _'What the hell is wrong with him,'_ Ichigo thought as he shoved the rubble off him.

"**GET OUT OF MY ROOM,"** Shiro roared as he flew into the room. In one swift motion, Ichigo was grabbed, and thrown out of the room.

"Hey, do you know where Zangetsu is," Ichigo asked.

"**Oh, the old man is right he,"** Shiro said and pointed at his sword.

"How is that possible, Zangetsu is in my hand to," Ichigo questioned.

"**Shut up, back to fighting,"** Shiro ordered, **"Getsuga Tenshou!"**

A large black wave with a red outline flew towards Ichigo who just smirked, "**Getsuga Tenshou**!"

Blue clashed with black as the two attacks connected. They clashed until the attacks exploded. Beneath the explosion, a phrase could be heard, **"Hado #31: Red Fire Cannon."**

The Hado spell burst through the smoke and flew towards Shiro. The hollow just sighed and smacked the spell away like it was nothing, **"You're going to have to do better than that Ichigo."**

"Shut up," Ichigo roared and charged his hollow. Shiro just sighed and smacked Ichigo away, **"You never learn, do you?"**

"**Getsuga Tenshou,"** Ichigo yelled and swung his blade before sticking out his hand, **"Hado #31: Red Fire Cannon."**

The two attacks merged and became a large wave of purple spirit energy. Shiro realized to late that the attack could do some real damage and managed to get away with just a broken arm.

"**Nice attack you got there," **Shiro laughed and stuck his sword out in front of him, **"But this is better, BANKAI!"**

The large release of Reiatsu created a large explosion and covered Shiro. The dust cleared to reveal the hollow in a thinner version of his haori and shihakusho, and a pure white sword in his hand, **"Tensa Zangetsu."**

"How do have Bankai," Ichigo asked.

"**I learn everything that you learn about Zangetsu," **Shiro said.

"Well, I guess I guess I have to use Bankai to beat Bankai, BANKAI," Ichigo yelled and created a explosion similar to Shiro's, except his clothing was the exact opposite, "Tensa Zangetsu. Let's finish this."

Shiro nodded his head and the two charged each other at the max speed the bankai would go. Their swords clashed with a shower of sparks. The combatants pushed forward and knocked each other away, Shiro took the chance and sliced Ichigo's stomach. Ichigo grunted and slashed the hollow's shoulder. They took a second to rest before clashing in a series of high speed strikes. Ichigo charged a black and blue **Getsuga Tenshou**, while Shiro charged his own white and red version of the technique. Ichigo was about to release the blast, but his hollow kept the energy in his sword, and slashed Ichigo across the chest, creating a large wound. He flinched for a split second before engaging his hollow again.

Ichigo parried one of Shiro's strikes and lunged towards him, stabbing him threw the side. The hollow just chuckled raised his blade before chopping Ichigo's left arm off. Ichigo's eyes grew wide as he looked at his falling arm, the resulting scream echoed threw his inner world. Shiro just laughed and used a **Getsuga Tenshou** to knock his other half into a building.

'_I failed; Shiro is going to kill me and take of over. I'm sorry Orihime, Chad, Uryuu, Keigo, Tatsuki, Mizuiro, and hell, even you Renji. Karin and Yuzu, stay safe, and keep that idiot father of ours in line. Dad, I know you can be an idiot, but you better protect the twins with your life. Kaa-chan," _Ichigo's thoughts moved towards his late mother, _'I'm sorry, for not protecting you all those years ago, for not being able to protect the twins, and for not avenging you. Rukia, I couldn't keep my promise, I'm never going to here the end of this, or will I, what happens if I die? Do I become a Shinigami again, or just die for real this time?_

"**Well, what should I do once I kill you,"** Shiro pondered as dark clouds gathered in Ichigo's inner world, and thunder boomed into Ichigo's ears as the hollow began talking again, **"Maybe I should kill all your friends and family, then, I'll kill poor little Rukia-chan. But before I do that, maybe I should tell them all how you died."**

'_Dammit! Move body, I can't let him do this,' _Ichigo roared in his head. A white light shined into his eyes with three figures standing in it, _'Hm, there is a white light.'_

"Ichigo," boomed a voice that he knew, but couldn't place a finger on. The three figures stepped forward to reveal Zangetsu, a beautiful woman dressed in a pure white kimono, and the last one surprised him, it was his mother.

"Kaa-chan, is that you?" Ichigo said quietly.

"Yes it is Ichi-chan," Masaki said with a loving smile. Faster than he knew he could move, Ichigo had his mother in a tight, one armed, hug with tears streaming down his face.

"I'm so sorry," Ichigo sobbed.

Masaki pushed Ichigo away and looked into his eyes, "What are you sorry about?"

"You died because you had to protect me from Grand Fisher," Ichigo said.

"Ichigo, I did what I had to do to protect my son, and I don't regret it. You get to live your life to its fullest, but first you have to beat this hollow of yours," Masaki told him.

"How are you here anyway," Ichigo asked.

"When I died, your spiritual pressure rose greatly in an instant, and Zangetsu was able to bring my soul in here before the hollow devoured me," Masaki explained.

"Okay, now that we're done with that, on to business," Zangetsu said, "Ichigo, you must defeat Shiro. If you don't, both yours, and Rukia's souls will be destroyed."

"WHAT," Ichigo yelled.

"I'll let Shirayuki-hime explain," Zangetsu sighed.

"First, my name is Sode no Shirayuki, I'm Rukia's Zanpakuto. I am able to be here because when Rukia gave you her powers, she only meant to give you half of it, but your dormant spiritual power, which was trying to manifest itself, took most of it, drawing me with it. If Zangetsu had not stopped it, you would have consumed Rukia's soul. With me inside of your soul, it created a connection between yours and Rukia's. If one of your souls is destroyed, the other is also destroyed. You must win, for both yours and Rukia's sake," Shirayuki explained.

"So you're telling me that if I die, so does Rukia," Ichigo said.

Zangetsu nodded and spoke, "We cannot continue this for long so before you get back to fighting, you might want to say good bye to your mother Ichigo."

"Wait, I thought she was able to stay here," Ichigo asked.

"She was, until we did this, Masaki is using her calming spiritual pressure to subdue Shiro, once he breaks out, Masaki's soul will move on to the Soul Society," Zangetsu told him.

"Good bye Ichi-chan, it was good to see you again," Masaki said, "Tell your father and the twins that I love them."

"I will, but don't think this is the last time I will see you," Ichigo said, "I will find you in the Soul Society someday."

"Ichi-chan, you don't have do that, I'm just glad that I got to see you and your sisters grow up, even if your father can be an idiot sometimes," Masaki chuckled.

"You got that right, good bye Kaa-chan," Ichigo sighed. Masaki smiled and faded away, along with Zangetsu and Sode no Shirayuki. But Ichigo heard one last whisper from his mother, _'I approve of that Rukia girl.'_

Ichigo looked up at Shiro who hadn't even noticed that Ichigo got up. The young captain smirked, and released his full spiritual pressure, which caused his inner world to shake, _'I have to do this, for Rukia's sake.'_

"**Oh, I didn't think that you would be getting up, guess I'll just have to finish the job,"** Shiro laughed.

"Bring it," Ichigo growled. He dashed forward at a speed that Shiro could barely follow. Their swords clashed and Shiro was pushed back from the get go. Ichigo pulled his sword back before launching a flurry of blows that Shiro blocked.

"**Where did all your power go Ichigo,"** Shiro taunted. The hollow heard a cracking sound, looking down at his sword; Shiro saw that all the places where he had blocked Ichigo's blows, there were cracks.

"It's time I finish this," Ichigo growled and sent all of his remaining Reiatsu into his sword and screamed with all his might, **"GETSUGA TENSHOU!"**

Shiro attempted to block the attack but his sword was shattered instantly. The hollow was consumed by the technique, as his body was destroyed, Shiro mouthed a sentence, _'You are now the king, but if you weaken for even a moment, I will take over.'_

Ichigo sighed and returned to his Shikai state. The clouds in his inner world dispersed revealing a shining sun, the sunlight hit his arm, and seemed to be regrowing the missing limb. Ichigo continued to bathe in the sunlight as his sword disappeared. Zangetsu appeared next to him with a small smile on his face.

"Good job Ichigo," Zangetsu said.

"Thanks, but what do I do now," Ichigo asked, "I've attained Bankai and I've defeated my hollow."

"Ichigo, attaining Bankai does not necessarily mean that you've mastered it. I still have many things to teach you, and so does your hollow," Zangetsu told him.

"What does Shiro have to teach me," Ichigo questioned with an angry tone.

"Ichigo, Shiro is part of you, not necessarily a part that you like, but he can make you stronger," Zangetsu said, "Now go, enjoy your victory."

"See you," Ichigo waved and disappeared. Shiro appeared beside Zangetsu just after Ichigo left.

"Are you going to cooperate with him," Zangetsu asked.

"Of course, he defeated me fair and square," Shiro answered, "Plus, he is going to need all his power to with stand the coming storm.

Zangetsu just nodded and enjoyed the sunlight.

_Real World_

Ichigo opened his eyes to find himself being bear hugged by Rukia. He heard her soft breathing and knew that she was asleep, carefully moving her head of his chest, Ichigo sat up to see himself in the Vizard's warehouse. He smiled at Rukia before walking down towards the main floor where the rest of the Vizards were.

"Oh, look who's up," Shinji said as Ichigo reached the main floor.

"So, when does training start," Ichigo asked.

Shinji showed off his trade mark smile, "Now."

**Chapter 2 end**

**Okay guys (and gals) can somebody tell me a good translator. I'll need it when I start creating my own techniques, and Google isn't a very good translator. **


	3. Chapter 3

**New Captain of the Soul Society**

**Chapter 3**

"Talk"

'_Thought'_

"**Hollow/Hollowfication Talk"**

'_**Hollow Thought'**_

**Sorry for not updating lately, I have had a ton of shit to do, and my mother can be a real bitch sometime.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. But I wish I did. \/ **** \/**

_Vizards Hideout_

"Ugh, I hate training with Hiyori," Ichigo whined as he got into his body, "That sandal hurts like hell."

"Maybe if you didn't piss her off then she wouldn't be so mean," Rukia scolded and got into her own body.

"She was a bitch to begin with, it isn't my fault," Ichigo grumbled.

"Shut up and come on, we have school in the morning," Rukia said and walked out the warehouse. Ichigo sighed and walked fast to catch up with the raven haired Shinigami. They arrived home half an hour later just as supper began.

Ichigo was staring off into space, and he didn't notice that Rukia was opening the door. He snapped out of it when he heard his father yelling his name, and saw that his father's foot was flying towards Rukia's face, who was somehow oblivious to the situation. Moving faster than he thought he could, Ichigo got in front of Rukia when it was about to hit her. The kick broke his nose, and sent Ichigo flying into road, knocking him unconscious, while also bringing Rukia along for the ride.

"Ichigo," Rukia gasped, as they hit the ground, with Rukia on the bottom.

Isshin's smile faded when he saw the damage he had done, "Oh shit."

"Kurosaki-sama, please get Ichigo off me," Rukia said, after a futile attempt to push the orange haired boy off of her.

"Call me Isshin," Isshin smiled and pulled his son off the girl, and throwing him over his shoulder, before helping Rukia to her feet, "Let's get him to bed."

_2 Hours later_

Ichigo woke up with a searing pain rolling threw his head. Propping himself up, he found himself in himself with Rukia sitting in a chair next to him. Seeing that she was asleep, Ichigo quietly out of bed and went to the bathroom, before going down stairs to grab something to eat. As he was eating his Pop-Tart, Isshin walked down stairs in his pink pajama pants.

"How are you feeling," Isshin asked.

"Fine, except for a headache," Ichigo told him, "what happened to me?"

"Well, I wasn't paying attention to your Reiatsu, and I figured that you would be the one to open the door. But instead, Rukia opened the door, and per usual, I attacked thinking it was you. To protect Rukia from my attack, you jumped in front of the kick, which knocked you out. So I carried you upstairs, and Rukia cared for you," Isshin explained.

"Oh, you are so getting it," Ichigo grumbled.

"What did you say," Isshin asked before Ichigo lunged at him and proceeded to beat the shit out of his father. After five minutes, Isshin's beating ended and Ichigo sat in a chair at the kitchen table.

"Dad, I want to know what you where in the Soul Society," Ichigo said as Isshin sat down.

Isshin sighed, "Well, as I told you, I was the 10th Squad Captain, and I was one of the strongest captains in the Soul Society. The only ones stronger where the Captain Commander, Shunsui, Ukitake, and Unohana. I was in the Soul Society for about 500 years, give or take. I hate to say it, but I was part of the Quincy killings 200 years ago. But I managed to save a few Quincy, who where the descendants of your friend Uryuu. After that I worked my way up so that I could stop anything like that from happening ever again. Then I met your mother, and the rest you know."

"Dad, would you consider fighting me when your powers come back," Ichigo asked.

"How about tomorrow, my powers are at about half what they usually are, and I bet Urahara has something that can help me," Isshin replied, "Well I'm going to bed, see you tomorrow."

Ichigo watched as his father walked up the stairs, before going to his own room, where Rukia had sprawled all over his bed. He sighed, before attempting to pick her up, with no avail, _'I know I'm going to regret this in the morning, but I'm just too tired to care,'_ Ichigo thought before collapsing next to Rukia on the bed.

_Next Morning_

Rukia woke up with a smell of strawberries flooding her nose. Groggily opening her eyes, she saw a mass of orange hair in front of her.

'_What the hell, did I get into his bed last night,' _Rukia thought, before trying to quietly get out of bed. She tried and tried, but Ichigo's arms were still fastened around her, just giving her enough room to breathe.

"Rukia," Ichigo whispered in his sleep and snuggled closer to the raven haired girl. Rukia blushed and tried to wiggle out, not even trying to be careful. But to no avail, so she just relaxed, and enjoyed the feeling of being this close to Ichigo.

'_He looks cute while he's sleeping,' _Rukia thought, _'Wait what, I can't think that way about him, he's my captain, and there is no way he would think that way about me anyway. God damn it, why do I keep having these thoughts. I've been having them ever since I was taken to the Soul Society. Maybe I should talk to Nii-sama about this.'_

As she was thinking, a familiar pounding was heard and Isshin opened the door, before stopping in the doorway, then a wide smile appeared on his face waiting a few moments before yelling so loud that the Soul Society could probably hear it, "I'm going to have GRANDCHILDREN!"

Ichigo's eyes shot open, jumped out of bed, with his arms still wrapped around Rukia, and kicked his father down the stairs.

"Um, Ichigo, could you please let go of me," Rukia asked. Ichigo turned his head as it became beat red, and he nodded, before setting Rukia down on his bed.

"Uh, I-I'm sorry for last night," Ichigo stuttered.

"What are you sorry about, I was the one who got into your bed while you were sleeping, I'm the one that should be sorry," Rukia said.

"No, it is me that should be sorry, I got out of bed, and when I came back, you were sleeping, so I collapsed next to you," Ichigo told her, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Rukia said, "I'm going to get a shower."

After the door closed, Ichigo plopped down on his bed. "Why does she have to look so cute in the morning, wait a second, why do I keep thinking these things, she probably wouldn't like me back anyway."

Ichigo just shook his head and walked downstairs for breakfast.

_Half an Hour Later_

As the Kurosaki family, plus Rukia, were eating, Isshin spoke up, "So, Ichigo and Rukia, how soon do think I'll be having grandchildren."

Ichigo's eyes widened while Rukia's face turned red. Ichigo was the first to speak, "I am so going to enjoy our fight today."

"Don't fight with Dad Ichigo, it isn't nice," Yuzu said.

"Dad, do you think we should tell them," Ichigo asked, "They are going to find out anyway."

"Yes," Isshin said, with complete seriousness in his voice, "But I'm going to tell them now. Yuzu, Karin, have you ever seen large creatures, with large masks."

Yuzu shook her head, while Karin nodded, "Well, it looks like Karin's Reiatsu is more developed than Yuzu's. But those beasts are called hollows, which are souls that have been corrupted. Hollows are killed by beings known as Soul Reapers, which Rukia, your brother, and I are, well your brother isn't exactly a true Soul Reaper. Soul Reapers are souls who have gone to the Soul Society, and joined the Seireitei. And the leaders of the Soul Reapers are the Captains, which I was, and your brother is …"

"Wait," Karin interrupted, "Didn't you just say that Ichi-nii isn't a true Soul Reaper, how can he be a Captain?"

"Your brother is extremely powerful for his age, and managed to defeat two captains, so right now, he is a temporary Captain whose duty is to protect the Living World. But I don't really want to go any deeper than this; I don't want you to get involved with the Soul Society just yet. But today, Ichigo and I will be fighting, I don't know why he is fighting, but I want to test my strength, since I gave up my powers 20 years ago when I met your mother," Isshin explained.

"Saying that, let's get going," Ichigo said.

_Urahara's Shop_

_Half an Hour later_

"Why did you two come along," Ichigo asked to his little sisters.

"Because," Karin said, "I wanted to watch Ichi-nii kick dad's ass."

"My daughter is so mean to me," Isshin whined.

"Get up Isshin, nobody wants to see you whine," a feminine voice said from inside the shop. Yoruichi stepped out with Urahara right behind her.

"So what brings the Kurosaki's to my humble abode," Urahara asked as he brought out his fan.

"I'm here to fight my son," Isshin stated.

"Ah, so your powers have returned," Urahara said, "But I can sense that they are not at full power yet, I've got something that will help with that."

"Thanks," Isshin said, "Come on Ichigo, let's get ready."

The group, minus Urahara, walked down into the training area. Ichigo popped Kon into his mouth and went into his Soul Reaper form. Rukia tossed Isshin an artificial soul pill, and after he swallowed it, a loud "PYON" was heard. There were two Isshins standing side by side. The normal looking one and Isshin in typical Soul Reaper attire, but on his left shoulder was a lieutenant badge that was holding down a captain's haori, on his hip was a katana with a red hilt and a hexagon guard.

"Really, you had to give him the Chappy one," Ichigo asked.

"Shut up," Rukia ordered, "Chappy is awesome."

"Now is not the time for arguments," Urahara said. He had just come down the later with a large needle in his hand, which he then stabbed into Isshin's arm. The effect was immediate, Karin, Jinta, Ururu, and even Yuzu collapsed on the ground, unable to move. Even Rukia was sweating a little bit. While Ichigo, Tessai, Urahara, and Yoruichi were standing around like it was nothing.

"Um, Isshin, you might want to dial it back with the Reiatsu," Urahara joked. Isshin nodded, and the pressure was lifted from the children who stood back up.

"So, you ready to do this son," Isshin asked and pulled the sword from his side, "This is my blade, Engetsu."

"You bet old man," Ichigo said and pulled his own sword from his back, "This is Zangetsu."

Isshin nodded and the two got into a battle stance. They disappeared at the same time and a clang of metal was heard, not even a second later. Ichigo's larger blade was pushing Isshin back who seemed to be worried that his own son would slice him in half. Isshin did the smart thing and jumped away from Ichigo.

"Having problems there old man," Ichigo taunted.

"Little bit, considering that you are using Shikai while I'm using a sealed blade," Isshin said, "Guess I have to go all out. **Enhance, Engetsu."**

Isshin stuck the sword out, and it grew until it the entire sword was about as tall as Isshin, the sword guard lengthened until it reached the bottom of the hilt on both sides as it became red, and spikes appeared on it. On the blade, which was now pure black, there were glowing markings that none of the people there could decipher.

"Ichigo, beware of my younger brother, you need to get close," Zangetsu warned inside his mind.

"Isshin, be careful around my older brother, you need to stay away from him," Engetsu warned at the same time.

"YOUR BROTHER," Father and Son shouted at the same time. The blades sighed and materialized themselves besides their masters. Zangetsu was wearing his usual black cloak, which somehow was flowing with no breeze. But the major shocker was how similar the two blade spirits were. Engetsu was dressed in a black suit with a black tie. His face looked exactly like Zangetsu's instead of a stubble, Engetsu had a goatee and wore no sunglasses.

"Hello brother," Engetsu said with rage in his voice.

Zangetsu shook his head for a second before speaking, "Your still mad about that aren't you little brother."

"YES," Engetsu roared, "IT'S YOUR FAULT THAT MASAKI DIED!"

Isshin stood wide eyed at his Zanpakuto's revelation, "What?"

"The night that Masaki-sama died, was the same night that I released a large burst of Reiatsu to stop Ichigo's powers from manifesting earlier than needed," Zangetsu explained, "That burst attracted a nearby hollow, and we know what happened after that."

"So it's my fault that mom died," Ichigo said, tears forming in his eyes, "I killed her."

"It's not your fault boy," Engetsu sneered, "it's Zangetsu's, if only he had…"

"Engetsu stop," Zangetsu interrupted, "if I hadn't stopped his growth then, the whole family would have died."

"That doesn't mean a thing," Engetsu stated, "Isshin could have handled any hollow that attacked."

"That is not who I was talking about," Zangetsu said, "you don't think that the Soul Society would've picked up his Reiatsu, Ichigo would've had no control over it."

"STOP IT," Yuzu roared, "FROM WHAT YOU ALL HAVE BEEN SAYING, IT WAS THAT DAMN HOLLOW'S FAULT!"

"Yuzu," the rest of the Kurosaki family gasped, surprised that the usual kind and cheerful Yuzu could have an outburst like that.

"Um, sorry," Yuzu apologized with a blush, "I didn't mean to yell like that."

"Not to be rude," Urahara said, "But can you have this conversation at a later time, Isshin only has a limited time for his powers to be a full strength."

"Alright," Engetsu snarled, "Isshin, I'm going to unlock all of our abilities, beat that bastard's user into a pulp, I don't care that he is your son."

"Ichigo, be wary of your father's blade, knowing Engetsu, he has some tricks up his sleeve," Zangetsu warned. The two spirits faded away and father and son slipped into a fighting stance. Ichigo was the first to make a move, he lunged at Isshin and tried to stab his father's side, but his strike was parried. Isshin pulled his arm back and made a jab towards Ichigo's stomach. Ichigo flash-stepped out of the way and behind Isshin, sword raised. Engetsu began to glow as Isshin turned around, "**Hado 4, Pale Lightning!"**

Ichigo's eyes widened and a large bolt of lightning flew out of Engetsu's blade and into Ichigo's arm. Ichigo flew back, mid flight, he turned and launched off the rock behind him. Ichigo's lips moved as he flew towards his father, in his hands, a ball of red energy formed. As he inched closer to his father, Ichigo's hand was aimed towards the ground. The ball exploded, resulting in a large dust cloud. Even before the smoke cleared, Ichigo revealed himself.

"**GETSUGA TENSHOU,"** Ichigo roared. The wave of energy slammed into Isshin, knocking him back. But Ichigo wasn't done; he leapt out of the smoke cloud, high into the air. He began charging his attack again, but was stopped by a yell from his father.

"**GETSUGA TENSHOU,"** Isshin yelled. A wave of green spiritual energy parted the dust cloud and flew towards the air born Ichigo. The attack rammed into Ichigo, forcing him higher into the air, and crushing him against the ceiling.

"Well, guess you have that technique to," Isshin gasped, holding his bleeding left arm.

"I thought that Zanpakuto techniques were unique to the user," Ichigo asked, climbing out of the ceiling.

"Well, our Zanpakuto spirits are brothers," Isshin said, "It's about time to show you my Zanpakuto's ability."

Isshin's Reiatsu flared and he stuck his sword in front of him. Isshin's mouth opened, but before he could say anything, a flash of red entered the room.

**Chapter End**

**Hey guys, I know it has been forever, I have had a ton of shit to do. But I did this so I could give you a late Christmas present. I know that the ending is abrupt, but I like it, and I decided to keep Engetsu's ability a secret. And after this chapter, the plot will actually start picking up more. But can anybody guess what is going to happen.**

**P.S. – If anybody reads my other story, I may be updating it, or starting a new one. I'm not particularly proud of my current Naruto story.**

**SEE YA! **


End file.
